Heartbeat
by NatalinaFanForever
Summary: It all happened so fast. One minute I was next to Nat, and then out in the street. ONESHOT! REWRITTEN!


**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND! If I did they would still be on...**

**Hey guys! **

**I've rewritten this oneshot and hopefully it's better then the original version. It's practically the same except towards the end, and I've added a bit to it. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"Rosalina!"

"Rosalina, stop!"

A blinding white flash, a screech of tires, and then...

Black.

I struggled to open my eyes. God, I felt terrible.

"Rosie, are you okay?"

"Nat?" I mumbled.

I felt someone nearby, holding my hand. "It'll be okay, Rosie. I'm right here."

Beep...beep...beep

"How long has it been since the accident?"

"Ten minutes."

"Has she been conscious?"

"A boy at the scene said she talked to him right after but she didn't say much."

I tried to sit up. "Nat?"

Someone pushed me back down. "Take it easy, sweetie," A voice soothed.

Beep...beep...beep

"God, I'm such an idiot. I let this happen, I could've stopped her..."

"...you couldn't help it. You tried that's all you could do..."

I opened my eyes. I waited for reality to set in, for the pain to overcome me, for something to happen. But nothing happened.

I sat up. I was in the hospital. The room was completely white though. I slid off the bed and walked over to the door. I opened it and looked out into the hallway. Still no one. But I can hear something. It's too quiet for me to determine what it is. I walked out into the hallway, straining to hear where the noise is coming from. It sounds like...like crying...and there's some quiet talking. I see one of the doors to a room is open so I peek inside. And what I see is...

Me.

I'm lying on the bed, now dressed in a hospital gown, unconscious.

Soon, shadows become solid and I can see Nat, sitting in a chair by my bed, with tears in his eyes, with Cooper standing next to him, patting his back gently.

Then I hear it again.

Beep...beep...beep

Except this time the beats are slower, and more drawn out.

More shadows come into focus and I see its the guys. Thomas, David, and Qaasim. Their hair isn't neat anymore, the jacket of their tuxes are long forgotten.

Then I see a shadow walking to the other side of the bed. It's Alex. His hair doesn't look too great either, and he makes a point to keep it that way.

"Weird, isn't it?"

I turned to see my mom, standing behind me.

"Mom?" I asked in confusion.

"Yes, Rosie. But to answer your question, no your not dead. But your not exactly alive either."

"What happened to me?" I asked, turning back to look at the scene that was unfolding before me.

"When you ran out into the street, you didn't look both ways. You didn't see the car."

She didn't have to say anymore. I got the picture. "What happens now?"

"It's your decision," Mom said, coming up behind me.

"Then...how do I decide?"

"I can't tell you that. You'll have to find out on your own."

I watched as the shadow of Nat reached out and took my hand.

My fingers started to tingle. I looked at my hand.

"You've got to fight through this," Nat said.

I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

He looked over his shoulder, but he only saw Cooper behind him.

"They can sense you, but they can't hear you, or see you."

"She'll wake up," Alex said confidently to Nat. "I know she will. She has to."

I was proud of Alex for being the youngest, yet trying to be strong for all of them.

A doctor came in and talked to Cooper quietly.

Cooper went over to the band. "Guys...they say Rosalina isn't doing too well. The doctors said we should probably say our goodbyes."

"What? No!" Nat shouted.

"We can't let them do this! Call her dad, tell him to talk to the hospital!" Alex said.

"I'm sorry guys. I'm just as upset as you are."

"I want to go back," I said firmly, turning to face Mom.

"I knew you would," She said smiling.

"Then how do I?"

"I'm not allowed to say."

There's got to be a way back. "Can't you at least help me? Please Mom, I have to go back."

"The hallway is the only way."

"What?" I asked in confusion. What's that supposed to mean?

"You're a smart girl, you'll find out."

I ran past her and out into the hallway. At the end was a door. I ran to it and opened it, and instead of looking before I walked, I barged right through it.

Now things were different. I wasn't on my feet anymore, and things sounded...muffled. You know like they do when your sick and your ears are plugged?

"Please...Rosalina..." The sound seemed to get softer, but all at once I was becoming more alert. My entire body felt like I weighed as much as a wall of bricks.

My mouth was so dry that my tongue was practically cemented to the roof of my mouth.

Then suddenly, even if it took much more effort then usual, I opened my eyes. At first the surroundings were bright. When my eyes adjusted, I slowly looked around.

The guys were nowhere to be found. Nat was sleeping in a chair at my bedside.

"Rosie...no, please don't..." He mumbled.

I slowly reached out my hand and took his. "It's okay, Nat. I'm okay," I said, my voice hoarse as ever.

He stirred and his eyes opened. "Rosie?"

I gave him a weak smile.

"Your okay," He said quietly. He smiled softly. "You scared me...the way they talked about you..."

"Don't say that," I whispered.

The memory came flooding back to me. We were at a movie premiere, and Matt Pinfield was saying something about me, and the press said something and normally I can take it and handle it but today for whatever reason and I ran away from them. I didn't mean to run out into the street, just away from everyone so I could pull myself together. And then...it happened.

Before responding, he ran to get a doctor who brought a whole team of doctors. They swarmed around my bed, while Nat stayed in the corner of the room, out of their way.

I didn't like all the doctors surrounding me at once. I suddenly felt trapped, and there was no familiar face to make it better. It must've shown because a nurse put her hand on my shoulder.

"Calm down, sweetie. Everything will be alright."

But somehow, her words only made me feel worse.

"Someone get a sedative," I heard a doctor say.

"No!" I said. I knew what that meant. I paid attention in school.

"Rosie?" I heard Nat say.

"Nat?"

The doctors stopped moving around so fast and the nurse pulled her hand back.

Nat stepped forward, and took my hand. "Your okay, everything's fine."

"But I..."

"Just relax, Rosie," He said soothingly.

I wasn't sure what Nat said to the doctors but they let him stay nearby while they finished their check up.

Once they left I made some room on the bed so Nat could sit next to me.

He sat down and put his arm around me. "Do you think you'll be okay?"

I sighed and shook my head.

"What's wrong?"

I laid my head on his shoulder. "I was scared," I said quietly.

"It's over now, and your okay."

"Where are the guys?"

"Getting food. You know how they eat when their upset."

I let a small smile show.

"See, was that so hard?" Nat joked.

"I could've died," I joked quietly.

He laughed.

The door opened and I braced myself for more doctors, but it was only the guys. I still buried my face in Nat's shoulder.

"Hey, its okay. It's only the guys, they won't hurt you. They only annoy you," Nat said so only I could hear.

"Rosalina!" The guys said, noticing I was awake.

I looked at them and gave them a weak smile.

"Can't she talk?" Thomas asked, looking at Nat.

"She's just a little freaked out over the accident is all," Nat replied.

"Have the doctors checked her over yet?" Of course Cooper, the responsible one would ask that.

"Yeah, everything's cool."

David whispered something to Thomas that I couldn't hear, but Alex did and punched him in the arm.

"You okay, Rosie?" Qaasim asked.

I nodded.

No matter what I can rely on the guys to try to make me laugh. We spent the rest of the day in the hospital, and all the guys tried to make me laugh. They told cheesy jokes and made stupid faces. It almost made me forget that I was even in the hospital in the first place. That is, until a doctor came in to tell us that visiting hours were over.

The guys nodded and said their goodbyes, but when Nat started walked towards the door, was when the problems started.

"No, Nat please don't go!"

"It's okay Rosie. We're just going home and we'll be back first thing in the morning, I promise."

"Please don't leave!"

A machine near my bed started beeping, and doctors rushed in, and they pulled Nat out.

"Nat! Come back!"

"Sweetie, you need to calm down," A doctor said, doing something to the machine near my bed.

"No! Let Nat come back!" Tears were streaming down my face now.

"It'll be okay," The doctor said.

"Nat come back!" I didn't even think about it, and tried to get out of bed to get to Nat.

Two doctors pushed me back down. "Take it easy."

"No, please!" I tried to get past them, but when I tried to stand up, my legs couldn't support my weight and I practically collapsed. "Nat, help!"

"Who's Nat?" Another doctor asked.

"Go out there, and see if those boys are still there. Ask for Nat," A doctor commanded.

I struggled to get away, until I saw Nat walk in with one of the doctors. "Rosalina," He said, walking over to me. He looked at one of the doctors. "Is it okay if I sit with her for a little while?"

"As long as you can calm her down," The doctor said.

Nat nodded, and sat next to me on my bed as the doctors left the room. He pulled me to him and I buried my face in his chest.

"Don't leave," I said quietly.

"I'm going to have to sooner or later, Rosie."

"No! Please don't leave!" I cried.

"Shh, its okay, its okay. I won't leave yet, I promise," He said soothingly.

"What if they hurt me?"

"They won't hurt you. They only mean to help you."

I buried my face into his chest again. "Please don't leave."

"Shh, don't think about that." He kissed my head. "Do you want me to sing?"

I nodded.

He smiled. "You know, one of my favorite things is to see you smile."

I shook my head.

"Your smile, your wave, your beauty, your kindness, your humor, your love keeps me on the ground. Your dancin', your praisin', your intellectual side, your tough and soft, your smile keeps me on the ground," Nat sang softly.

I could feel myself slowly drifting off to sleep, and I knew this is what Nat wanted. With him singing in one ear and the soothing sound of his heart beating in the other, it was hard to resist falling asleep.

I think he knew I was trying to resist it so he was trying even harder. He went from stroking my hair to rubbing my back, neither of which were helping me.

"Nat...stop," I mumbled.

"Stop what?" Nat asked, probably pretending to be clueless.

"Fine...if your going to -" I yawned. "put me to sleep, can I at least say something?"

"What's up, Rosie?"

"Thank you, for today."

"I'd do anything for you, in a heartbeat."

* * *

**A/N-Hope you guys liked this version better!**

**Review please(:**

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


End file.
